Forum:Blue's promotion to Moderator
VOTING IS NOW OVER. WITH A RESULTING MAJORITY OF 'YES' VOTES, BLUE_AUGUST IS HEREBY PROMOTED TO THE POSITION OF MODERATOR. Hi everyone, my username is Blue_August and I'm here to present a case as to why I should become a Moderator. (> - ^.^ -)> 23:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Verdict With a final tally of 6:1, this vote is hereby CLOSED. The Proposal in Question the person I've started contributing on this wiki since 2011 as an anon when I started playing CA. It was a year later that I made my account in order to interact with the community. In my time here, I've seen many changes erected, and worked with many of you to enact those changes. While I am now considered a veteran of the game and of the wiki, I admit that there are still things that I am not knowledgeable of and am guilty of doing incorrectly. However, I do my best to immerse myself and learn what needs to be done, as to not repeat my mistakes. (There will be a grand version coming at a later date for another purpose) the contributions I am a GIF animator for the wiki, an occasional grammar nazi, a Kirby, and I can be seen patrolling the wiki fixing miscellaneous things that seem to be out of place. I often help out other users by fulfilling requests or answering questions. In doing all of this, I have learned to understand and use the wiki code, as well as getting to know many fine contributors. Now, due to the fact that precedents have required editing count to appear somewhere, I declare that I currently have around 3800 edits on this wiki. I will admit that a good number of those edits are images that I've uploaded, as well as the result of fulfilling the occasional category changes; they are many minor changes that inflate my count. However, I have (within this bloated belt) made many serious edits. This includes in-dept article rewrites, the creation and update of pages, removing stubs, and the addition of "References" to official news page (which ironically hasn't been done on this wikia). the intention To combat vandals and help settle disputes, first and foremost. My personal viewpoint is that a Moderator is no different than an editor with more usable buttons to assist others, despite what others may say. As such, I believe moderating is best in moderation, for one could still be a great editor even without Moderator status. I hope to maintain an open and friendly atmosphere for everyone here with the passing of this proposition. The Verdict Here, I ask you to weigh your decision for my promotion, and sign it with ~~~~. If you have any questions, please leave them in the comments section, and I will attempt to answer them to the best of my ability. Yes # Bleu is a good Kirby; easy to talk to and contributes heaps to the community. He would be a great moderator if he stops giving out black holes to me... 23:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # HECK YEAH. Dedicated editor, great contributer of the GIFs, and a overall nice guy. (now if he would only update the M14 CAMO firing animations...) Muddapaka (talk) 00:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) # Basically what Ed and Mudda said. Dedicated, blah blah blah and the works. LovingKate (talk) 00:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) # A dedicated editor, a very kind Kirby, and GIF master. He helped me turn the Tiger Strider and P226 vid into GIFs :D. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) # Definitely, dedicated kinda. You can help me turn my SAIGA 20K CQB MK II into GIFs right? Now if only I remember which footage it was.Z-Rex (talk) 05:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) # I trust that Blue Kirby will be a good moderator that will handle his position seriously—in an enthusiastic way. He seems to be very joyous and lively whenever I talk to him. He helps out a lot on the wiki and does his job efficiently. He is brilliant. ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 17:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) No # I question your editing practices, and how you will deal with wrong edits. I don't believe you are ready to have moderator, until you can prove you can fix enough messups. 01:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) @MadCrayola, could you elaborate on which of my practices are of concern? If it is erroneous, I will put effort into changing it. As for fixing messups, I am striving to be more vigilant in searching for errors, and will continue to do so in the future. Thank you for your time in pointing out these issues, and thank you for voting. (> - ^.^ -)> 21:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) If you're promoted to moderator, will there be less black holes? 23:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : The amount of black holes can't be lowered, as there's only one to begin with: my mouth. I will, however, attempt to regulate my diet. (> - ^.^ -)> 21:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Muddapaka, what's wrong with the M14 CAMO firing animations? ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 17:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : Missing semi animation. Muddapaka (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : I couldn't tell the difference in the footage I used (if they were any difference), so I chose to leave the semi-fire out. Thanks to everyone that participated and voted. (> - ^.^ -)> 21:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC)